


On a Tuesday in December

by mikhailomeddows



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Brief Mentions of Bipolar Disorder, F/F, Fluff, Isak has a squishy nose, M/M, Photographer Even, and is always blushing, but what else is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikhailomeddows/pseuds/mikhailomeddows
Summary: Even Bech Næsheim is a photographer who studies wildlife - keeps a bird soaring along a crimson sky in a single photo and a deer nibbling at the dewy grass in a snapshot. That is until he meets Isak Valtersen, and suddenly his whole portfolio is of Beautiful People (but it is, in fact, only of one Beautiful Person)





	On a Tuesday in December

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first contribution to the SKAM fandom since I joined in July, so I hope you all enjoy it!  
> Ps. this is un beta'd and I am not a photographer so :/

 

There was a small robin perched upon a wonky, rotting park bench blanketed in snow, and Even knew it would be the perfect shot. The sun was setting and creating a mixture of orange and pink hues in the sky, which reflected off the glistening snow and the bird itself. Slowly, Even raised his camera and directed the view towards the bird, satisfied when it managed to pick up the orange tinges on the birds brown back. He took a few photos, barely changing the angle of the camera, before the bird flew off and up into the pink clouds.

 

Even hummed thoughtfully as he flicked through the multitude of pictures he managed to collect, unconsciously tugging his scarf tighter around his neck against the cold. Norway was always freezing in December, but Even preferred the scenery winter had to offer in comparison to Autumn or even Spring, especially at sunset.

 

Satisfied, Even let his camera hang around his neck, his hand still grasping it loosely in case he spotted something else he wanted to capture. Shoving his other hand in his pocket, Even continued on his trek around the park, taking a childlike joy in how the snow crunched under the weight of his foot.

 

Even looked around the park, keeping an eye out for anything he deemed well enough for his portfolio. A blackbird high up on a leafless branch? Nope, he had too many birds already. A squirrel pausing at the base of a tree on its scavenge for any nuts left? No, they move at the slightest of noises- Even would know. What about a little black cat curled up under a thorny bush? Maybe- if there was better lighting to catch the blues he definitely knew was hiding in its sleek, midnight fur.

 

Even was about to go back home, his hands turning numb from the biting cold, when he noticed something- or someone to be more precise. There was a boy sat on one of the nicer benches the park had to offer, bundled up in a padded coat and red scarf. There was also a red beanie placed atop his head, but a few golden curls had managed to escape it and were tickling the boy’s rosy face. His breath was puffing out in Little clouds due to the cold and his squishy - Even thinks it would be squishy, it looked squishy - nose was bright red.

 

All in all, Even had never seen anything more beautiful in his life- and Even had seen many beautiful things.

 

Without thinking, Even brought his camera up to his eye again, focused on the boy, and took a quick picture. He was about to take another one, when the boys gaze travelled to him, or more specifically the object currently in Even’s hands.

 

Quickly, Even dropped the camera, thanking whatever God that was out there that the strap didn’t snap like last time, blushing furiously. The boy didn’t avert his gaze, just kept looking at Even with a confused expression. So, Even just waved at him. He lifted up his arm, and waved at the beautiful angel that was currently sitting on a park bench at 16:13 on a Tuesday in December.

 

Slowly, the boy raised his own mitten covered hand and beckoned Even towards him, his facial expression still as confused as it was a minute ago. Even hesitated for only a second before he was stumbling towards the boy and plonking himself down beside him - a respectable distance between them.

 

“So, are you going to tell me why you were taking photos of me?” The boy started, not looking at Even.

 

“I only took one photo, to clarify.” Even started. The boy looked at him now; smiling slightly and raising one eyebrow as if to say  _go on._  “I took a photo of you because I thought you looked beautiful.” Even said, noticing how the boy’s rosy cheeks became even darker and how his gaze travelled towards his shuffling feet.

 

“That’s a little creepy” he mumbled, voice muffled by his thick red scarf.

 

 _Shit, shit, shit._  Even thought, eyes wide. He was never good under pressure and usually just blurted out the first thing on his mind. In this circumstance, it made him seem like a creep.  _Quick, Bech Næsheim, think of_   _something!_ “Um... it’s because I’m a photographer and my portfolio is on beautiful people.” He started, nodding to himself. It seemed relatively believable. “And I wanted to capture natural beauty and, like, when people are unprepared for pictures or don’t know they’re happening, I think that’s the most natural beauty of all.” Even smiled, proud of his little excuse.

 

The boy seemed to like his excuse as well. His gaze had drifted back to Even’s and his pink, pretty lips were parted slightly. Slowly, those lips formed a disbelieving smile, before he offered Even one of his small, mittened hands. “I’m Isak, By the way.”

 

“Even.” Even smiled, shaking Isak’s hand.

 

——

 

 **Wildlife68:** _This photo truly is gorgeous, @ArtVandeley, I_   _love_   _the way_   _the sunset reflects off the snow and creates a sort_   _of_   _mystical element to the picture. However, next time I_   _think you should..._

 

Even scrolled through the recent comments on his website, his head resting against the palm of his hand, bored. It was always the same people commenting on his work, always professionals ready to critique on any minute mistake he made. Although it did help his skills to grow, it still got a little repetitive reading the same paragraph over and over again, adapted only slightly to suit the newest photo.

 

Slowly, he dragged his eyes from the screen in front of him at the sound of a notification, and immediately grinned when he saw Isak’s name displayed on the screen.

 

 **Isak:** _are you doing anything today?_

 

After the little photography incident, him and Isak began talking and telling the other a little bit about themselves and their life (Isak was 21, in university, and studying to be a surgeon, he lived with 2 other roommates - Eskild and Linn (he used to live with another girl named Noora but she moved out 2 years ago to live with her Girlfriend, Eva) and one time he got so drunk he ended up giving a lap dance to his best friend) and eventually they ended up trading numbers. They’d talked pretty much every day about everything and nothing at the same time, but they still hadn’t met up since. It’d been 2 weeks, and Even was missing Isak’s heavenly face more and more every day.

 

 **Even:** _no, why?_

 

 **Isak:** _do you maybe wanna hang out?_

_It’s cool if you don’t._

 

 **Even:** _can I bring my camera?_

 

 **Isak:** _ugh, fine!_

 

 **Even:** _yay!_

_I’ll meet you at the KB opposite the Kebab place in an hour?_

 

 **Isak:** cool

 

Even was grinning so hard his cheeks hurt, and spent a good 5 minutes just reading over the conversation again and again. He just couldn’t believe he was meeting Isak again. Isak! The same Isak he had debated putting on his lock-screen and the same Isak that made him contemplate adding a little heart next to his name in his contacts before deciding that no, it was way too early for that.

 

Even got dressed in record time, chucking on a plain white shirt and those black jeans he knew made his ass look good. He spent a good 10 minutes at the mirror, trying to style his hair perfectly, with a lock of hair falling from his quiff that made it seem effortless. He shoved on a hoodie and Jean jacket, threw on a scarf and secured it snuggly around his neck, and placed his camera more delicately on top of it.

 

He checked his phone, frowning when he saw he still had 33 minutes until he had to meet Isak, and, with a huff, he collapsed onto his sofa.

 

Minutes seemed like days, and seconds seemed like hours, but eventually it was a reasonable(ish) time for Even to leave (he had waited a total of 7 minutes) and, with a bright grin, he made his way towards the coffee shop.

 

——

 

Isak was already sat at one of the booths, a mug of hot cocoa clasped in his bare hands, with his lips in a loose O shape as he blew at the scolding liquid. Even knew his face looked a lot like a love-sick puppy in that moment, but Even never really had control of his emotions and/or facial expressions, so it wasn’t his fault.

 

Immediately, Even brought his camera to eye level and took a picture just as Isak blew on his drink, causing a ripple of brown to form in the porcelain cup.

 

And, just like last time, Isak’s eyes caught the camera in Even’s hands, but instead of a confused look adorning his features, an exasperated smile danced on his lips, which soon matched Even’s grin.

 

“You’re early.” Even said as he sat down, accepting the cup of cocoa handed to him and immediately began warming up his hands on the mug.

 

“So are you.” Isak smirked, teasing.

 

“Touché.” Even laughed, bringing the drink to his lips, enjoying the dramatic change from cold to hot as the liquid tickled down his throat. He noticed the way Isak’s eyes followed the bob of his Adam’s apple as he swallowed, before he looked away with an embarrassed cough and a blush.

 

“So,” Even started, wiping his top lip. “How are you?” He grinned at Isak, tilting his head slightly, trying to ignore the tickle on his forehead from the little lock of hair falling into his eyes, as he could see Isak’s gaze always flicked up towards it.

 

“Eh, I’m good.” Isak started with a shrug. “Nothing major going on at the moment, just revising biology as usual.”

 

Even hummed over the rim of his cup, his eyes still smiling as he watched Isak play with the sugar packets in front of him.

 

“What about you?” Isak asked, his gaze meeting Even’s for only a second, before he continued to fiddle with the paper packet.

 

“Nothing really, I just had to get my medication checked again” that caught Isak’s attention, the crunching of the packet beneath his fingers stopped, and he sat up straighter than before.

 

“Medication?” He asked, not in an unkind way, just curious.

 

“Yeah, I’m bipolar and I sometimes have to get check-ups on how my medication is. Standard stuff, you know.” Even said with an awkward chuckle, scratching the back of his head. Although he was much more comfortable with himself now, telling people about his mental health was always difficult and made him feel too vulnerable- a feeling he didn’t particularly enjoy.

 

“Oh, Okay.” Isak said, and went back to playing with his sugar packets. The lack of reaction almost made Even tear up a bit, as he was so used to people being so overly dramatic about it or immediately stating a stereotype about the illness that just made both parties feel uncomfortable. This- this was completely new and if Even didn’t already think Isak was an angel, he sure did now.

 

“So, could I maybe see a couple of your pictures? You know, of all those other beautiful people you’re photographing. I want to see who I’m up against.” Isak teased, leaning forward in his chair. Immediately, Even panicked and brought his camera snug to his chest, hidden by his large hands.

 

“Uh...” he started. “I’ll... I’ll show you once my portfolio is finished. I don’t want you seeing all the bad shots I have.” Even chuckled again.

 

Isak pouted dramatically, his pink bottom lip jutting out and all Even wanted to do was grab Isak by the flushed cheeks and kiss it. “Okay, but you promise you’ll show me, right?” Isak replied, bringing his arm up on the table and sticking his little pinkie finger out. Even wrapped his own, noticeably larger, pinkie finger around Isak’s and shook it twice.

 

“I promise.” And they both went back to their lukewarm drinks in a comfortable silence, sneaking not so subtle glances at one another.

 

——

 

“Holy fuck, Even, stop!” Isak laughed, shoving Even lightly in the chest as the older man kept circling around Isak and snapping rapid photos of him.

 

“I can’t, I’m sorry!” Even laughed, ignoring the strange looks they were getting from people walking down the street.

 

“Yes you can! Just put down the camera.” Isak was still giggling as he tried to push Even’s camera down with very little pressure. Even knew Isak didn’t want him to stop, he secretly liked the attention. “Even, seriously, people are watching.”

 

“They’re just so mesmerised by your beauty, Issy. I know I am.” Even teased, attempting to wink. Isak rolled his eyes, but there was no denying the red tinge on his cheeks. Isak blushed so easily, and it was always one of Even’s favourite looks on him.

 

“How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me Issy?” He huffed. Even just rolled his eyes and dropped the camera before laying his arm across Isak’s shoulders. He noticed how the boy tensed under it, before he relaxed completely, almost letting his head fall onto Even’s shoulder.

 

“And how many times do I have to tell  _you_  that I won’t stop because it’s cute and it suits you?” Even grinned at Isak, before kissing his temple with a loud “mwah!” And dropping his arm from his shoulders.

 

As they were walking along the street, Even flicked through the photos he had just taken -they’d easily reached 100 - and smiled dopily at the screen. The majority were blurred photos of Isak, ranging from him laughing to him attempting to push down the camera but in every single one he seemed to just glow.

 

“You know you really are beautiful.” Even whispered, still flicking through the photos. He heard Isak huff out a laugh from beside him.

 

“You know you should really look where you’re going when you’re walking” Isak whispered back, teasingly. But when Even finally looked up at him, there was no teasing on his face, just a happy, peaceful smile.

 

——

 

_Hello, ArtVandeley,_

_I’m just writing to ask how_   _you are_ , _as you haven’t been posting as regularly. Usually_ , _I_   _look forward to your constant stream of posts, but recently the numbers have been decreasing and now you haven’t uploaded a photo in a week._  

 _I understand if there are any issues or problems and that is the reason_   _you haven’t been posting anymore, but as a fan of your work I_   _can truthfully say I_   _miss_   _it._  

_Best wishes,_

_Miss Birdy_

 

Even smiled as he read the email, genuinely surprised that someone cared that much to ask about his wellbeing because he hadn’t posted in a week.

 

Truthfully, it was because over the last 2 months his camera had just been full of Isak, Isak, and more Isak. There were no more birds soaring across a crimson sky or deer nibbling at dewy grass. No, it was blurry photos of green eyes and blonde hair and big smiles or perfect photos of contemplative stares and rosy cheeks.

 

And lately it’s been harder to look at those pictures without his heart threatening to burst. He knew he was falling in love with Isak, knew from the moment he first spoke to him, but he was just too scared to do anything. Whenever he felt like it was finally the perfect moment for his to grab onto those constantly rosy cheeks and plant a kiss on his pink lips, the constant doubt always burrowed deep in his brain would come forward and suddenly the moment was gone.

 

Sometimes it scared Even to think that maybe that moment would be the last time he’d see Isak, and that he would have missed his chance to be with the love of his life. Rationally, he knew that wasn’t true, he knew Isak was going to stay in his life for a relatively long time (if the plans they had made together was anything to go by) but yet he couldn’t stop the worry.

 

Snapping out of his trance, Even read the email again, before cracking his knuckles and typing out a reply.

 

_Hello, MissBirdy,_

_Thank you for your message_ , _I_   _really appreciate that you took time out of your day to ask if I am okay._   _And so I_   _will answer that first._   _Yes, I_   _am okay; better than okay actually, I’ve been ecstatic recently!_

_Regarding my photography, the reason there has been a decrease in pictures is because I am trying a different style. Instead of capturing wildlife, I have decided to experiment with people to see where this could take me._

_Because the majority of people who visit this website only come here for wildlife photos, I have decided to refrain from posting my other works (also, the subject of my works might take a bit of convincing to allow me to post him!)_

_Again, thank you for your concern, it means a great deal to me._

_Best wishes,_

_ArtVandeley_

 

——

 

Even smiled nervously at Isak as he walked closer to him on the bench. Isak immediately stood up and wrapped his arms around Evens neck, burrowing his head into his shoulder. Even let out a sigh as he wrapped his arms around Isak’s small waist, and inhaled the scent of his golden hair, physically restraining himself from placing a kiss there.

 

“Hello.” Isak said as he pulled back, smiling up at Even. “You don’t have your camera today.” He stated, pointing at Even’s scarf, which didn’t have his usual camera on top.

 

“Uh, no, not today.” Even answered, before sitting down on the bench, his leg jumping up and down with nerves. Hesitantly, Isak sat down besides Even, placing a light hand on his shaking knee. Even smiled lightly at Isak’s concerned face before taking a deep breath. “I like you.” He blurted out.

 

“I like you too, Even.” Isak smiled, rubbing his hand up and down Even’s lower thigh.

 

“No, Isak, I mean I like you as in I want to be more than friends.” Even said, his hand reaching to scratch the back of his head, a nervous tick, before Isak smacked it away. He went to open his mouth to speak but Even beat him to it. “Like, I know you think I’m kidding when I say you’re beautiful but I’m really not. I genuinely don’t think I’ve ever seen anything more beautiful than you and my whole career is to take photos of beautiful things. And sometimes it hurts to look at you because my heart starts beating so fast and my palms get sweaty and it feels like a stupid school crush but I think I might be in love with you? I’m not quite sure yet.” Even trailed off, unable to look Isak in the eye. An uncomfortable silence enveloped them both, suffocating them with the weight of the words spoke before and Even was just about to leave and tell Isak to forget he ever said anything when his quiet voice cut through the silence. 

 

“It’s funny how you think I’m the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen when you get to see yourself in the mirror every day.” Isak whispered his voice hesitant. “And I think I might be in love with you too.” He added voice a little stronger now.

 

“Really?” Even whispered back, eyes finally meeting Isak’s. Isak’s cheeks were rosy as per usual and a small smile was twisting his lips. His eyes were sparkling and his hair was messy. He’d never looked so beautiful.

 

“Mhm” Isak hummed, nodding slightly.

 

“Wow” Even breathed out, before reaching forward and cupping Isak’s warm cheeks. He stroked the flesh a couple of times, revelling in the way Isak’s eyes fluttered shut before meeting his gaze yet again, and he leaned in to finally connect their lips.

 

The kiss could have lasted 3 seconds or 3 years, Even didn’t know. All he knew was the feel of Isak’s lips pressing against his own and the soft skin under his caressing hand, and it was all he ever wanted to know.

 

Eventually, they pulled apart, and Isak grinned at him, letting out a little giggle, before wrapping his arms around Even’s neck, tilting his head, and connecting their lips once more.

 

Even’s hands trail from Isak’s cheeks to his waist, gripping this sides tightly, as if the feel of his clothed skin was enough to keep him from disappearing into a world where only the feel of Isak’s lips and Isak’s tongue moving against his own exists.

 

As the kiss progressed, one of Even’s hands travel back up Isak’s body and onto his cheek, pulling the skin slightly to allow his tongue to delve deeper into Isak’s warm mouth, and the response he got from that was probably not suitable for 12:14pm on a park bench on a Friday in April.

 

They pulled apart again, gasping for air, their lips red, full, spit slick and grinning and boners obvious under their jeans.

 

“Would you, perhaps, want to come back to my house?” Even asked, before placing a kiss to Isak’s -squishy! - nose, just because he could.

 

“I would love to.” Isak replied, offering his hand to Even. Even intertwined their fingers together, before racing home, the tingle of Isak’s lips still present on his, and Isak’s laughter echoing behind him.

 

——

 

Even woke up before Isak as expected (Isak had said numerous times that he wasn’t a morning person) and allowed himself a few moments to just stare at the boy next to him. His eyelashes were laying pretty and thick against his cheeks, the small puffs of breath released from his lips making them flutter slightly. Occasionally, he would mumble something illegible in his sleep, before burying himself further into the covers, wiggling until he got comfortable.

 

Even dragged a finger lightly over Isak’s freckled nose, along his cheeks and over his eyelids. Isak’s only reaction was to lick his lips, a habit Even noticed he did all the time, and twitch his nose slightly. Even chuckled lightly to himself, dragging his thumb across Isak’s lips and watching as the lightly pulled skin sprang back into place.

 

Ever so carefully, Even reached across the bed to his bedside table to grab his camera. He set it up quietly, found the perfect angle quickly, and took a couple shots of Isak’s perfect, sleeping form.

 

“Did you just take a photo of me sleeping?” Isak suddenly mumbled his voice thick with sleep as he snuggled even further into the blanket. Even laughed, placed the camera back down on his bedside table, and stole a kiss from Isak’s lips. Isak hummed when Even pulled away, tilting his head up slightly asking for another kiss, his eyes still closed. Even rolled his eyes fondly before cupping the back of Isak’s neck and kissed his forehead, cheek, nose and finally his mouth. Isak sighed into the kiss, his mouth falling open slightly to allow it to go deeper.

 

“Good morning” Even whispered as he brushed his nose against Isak’s. “How are you?”

 

“Sore.” Isak replied simply, his eyes finally fluttering open and meeting Even’s gaze with a smile.

“Aww, baby.” Even laughed, rubbing Isak’s bare lower back under the covers. Isak’s eyes fluttered closed briefly, yet again. “Was I too rough last night?” Even teased, kissing Isak’s forehead.

 

Isak rolled his eyes before hitting Even’s chest with his tiny fist. Even grabbed Isak’s hand before he could do any real damage though, and intertwined their fingers, observing it from every angle.

 

“Your hands are really small, Issy.” Even teased, with an eyebrow wiggle. He laughed at Isak’s offended gasp, and continued to laugh at his complaints.

 

“How dare you! I have the biggest hands in Norway! No, The planet! You’re just sad because your hands will never be as big as mine.” He huffed out, extracting his hand from Even’s grip and crossing his arms over his chest.

 

Even continued to laugh as he grabbed Isak by the waist and pulled him onto his lap, causing the younger to straddle him. Quickly, Isak threw the blanket back over himself to stop the cold biting against his naked skin, but immediately went back to crossing his arms.

 

Even laughed again, his thumbs rubbing against Isak’s hip bones, and tried not to get distracted by the feel of his ass resting snug against his dick.

 

“Alright baby, you win. Your hands are bigger than mine.” Even surrendered, a love-sick smile erupting over his face. Isak smiled down at him, before leaning down and connecting their lips in multiple little open mouthed kisses, Isak’s fingers buried deep in Even’s soft locks.

 

Just as things were about to get heated, Isak’s hips starting to grind down onto Even’s, Even’s computer pinged loudly with a notification, the bright screen cutting through the dark of his bedroom.

 

“Ugh, I probably have to answer that baby.” Even groaned, patting Isak’s hip as an indicator to get up.

 

“No.” Isak moaned, drawing out to vowel and he kissed along Even’s neck.

 

“Mmm, it might be to do with my website.” Even replied, distracted by the sensation of Isak’s tongue against the sensitive skin of his neck.

 

“You have a website?” Isak said, immediately stopping his ministrations and sitting up straight. Even’s eyes went wide, but before he could do anything, Isak was climbing off his lap and stumbling over to his computer.

 

“No, baby, please don’t look at it!” Even groaned, following Isak to the computer, were he was already reading the email.

 

“I’m your boyfriend now, Even, I think I should know about your website, don’t you think?” Isak stated, looking up at him from the desk chair. Even sighed, before holding up his hands in mock surrender.

 

“Okay, Okay! You can look at my website. But let me look at this email first.” Isak nodded, before getting up from the chair and allowing Even to sit down - before sitting down right on top on him.

 

Even smiled to himself, wrapping his free arm around Isak’s waist, and read the email.

 

_To ArtVandeley,_

_It’s good_   _to_   _know you are_   _okay, very_   _much okay by the sound_   _of it!_

 _I understand you wanting to explore other forms of photography, wildlife can be rather repetitive after_   _a while, but_   _please don’t refrain from posting it on your website, as many follow you for the quality and thought behind your pictures, not just_   _what is_   _included._

 _If your_   _recent library only includes this one_   _boy you mentioned (and if he gives you permission) please don’t hesitate to post_   _them, as many of your followers_   _just_   _want to see new content from you._  

 _Of course, this is your decision and if you don’t want to post pictures of your boy, then don’t worry! But in_   _the meantime, I_   _do hope_   _to see more of your stunning work._  

 _Best wishes_ ,

_MissBirdy._

 

Isak was smirking at Even by the time he’d finished reading the email, and Even stared pointedly at the screen, scrolling up and down and up and down.

 

“So, wildlife, huh.” Isak asked, holding back a laugh.

 

“Shut up.” Even whispered, and that was enough to cause Isak to snap. A loud laugh erupted from him, and he clutched his stomach and wiped his tears as Even’s cheeks got darker and darker. “It’s not that funny.” He mumbled.

 

“It kind of is, babe.” Isak said once he calmed down, kissing the crown of Even’s head. “And cute.” He dragged a finger across Even’s jawline, smiling lightly. “So, what’s the real story? Why did you take a picture of me on that Tuesday in December?”

 

Even was smiling now, and pulled up his website, scrolling to the picture of the robin on a wonky, rotten, snow covered park bench.

 

“I had just taken this photo.” Even said, pointing at the screen. He preened slightly as Isak gaped at the screen and mouthed wow, his eyes flickering from Even’s and back to the picture. “And I was trying to find something else to take a photo of when I saw you sitting on a bench looking angelic as always.” He smiled, ruffling Isak’s hair. “And so I took a picture of you. I’d expected to just take a couple and walk off, but you caught me somehow-“

 

“I heard the shutter go off.” Isak interrupted with a grin.

 

“You caught me somehow.” Even continued. “And you asked me why I was taking a photo of you. I said it’s because you were beautiful and then you said it was creepy so I had to think of a legitimate reason. A portfolio of beautiful people was the best thing I could think of.”

 

“Hmm.” Isak hummed, playing with Even’s hair, scrunching up his nose as the soft strands fell back down against his head. “Was there any other beautiful people you took photos of?”

 

“No.” Even whispered, catching Isak’s eye. “Just you.” Isak smiled, before leaning down and kissing Even and Even could feel his eyelashes against his own cheeks, and his squishy nose besides his own, and his pink, pretty lips pressing against his like it was a lifeline.

 

——

 

 **ArtVandeley:** _Hello everyone!_

 _Sorry I haven’t posted in a while; I’ve been experimenting with a different_   _type of photography- people instead of wildlife- and debated whether or not_   _to upload it._  

 _However, after being thoroughly encouraged, I_   _have decided_   _to start posting my other works here too._   _I hope this is okay for everyone, as I_   _love these pieces and I really_   _hope other people_   _can appreciate the_   _beauty this man has to offer._  

 _Thank you._  

 

 **MissBirdy:** _@ArtVandeley these are absolutely stunning! You weren’t kidding when you said this boy was beautiful._   _I hope_   _he inspires you_   _to create many different pieces in_   _the future and I_   _hope_   _you two live a long, healthy and loving_   _life together._  

_Best wishes!_

 

 **Wildlife68:** _I have only good points to say about these photos @ArtVandeley! The rawness of the photos are beautiful, you really caught this man off guard at the best moments! Although I will miss your wildlife photos, I will thoroughly enjoy this collection if they are all up to this standard._

 

 **Jonas9000:** _Isak wasn’t lying when he said he had an artist for a boyfriend. These are great, bro_

 

 **Evamohn2:** _cute!_

 

 **Loglady99:** _you’ll have to do the photography for @Evamohn2 and mine’s wedding, @ArtVandeley! <3_

 

 **Isakyaki: <**3

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> Leave a comment if you liked it <3
> 
> Twitter: mikhailomeddows  
> 


End file.
